El Regreso tan esperado
by Policp Malfoy
Summary: Después de Derrotar a voldemort Harry se va de Inglaterra, luego de años regresa pero no regrasa solo, que tendra que ver ella con cierto pelirrojo
1. Chapter 1

EL REGRESO TAN ESPERADO

Harry durante el verano se enfrentó a Voldemort y logro derrotarlo con ayuda de sus amigos y de alguien que jamás pensaron que lo haría.  
Durante la Batalla Harry peleó duramente con Voldemort, entre Crucio y Avada Kedabra al final lo pudo derrotar, también gracias a sus amigos, Draco, Pansy, y los de la orden lograron acabar con el Señor Tenebroso y con sus mortifagos; Harry salió gravemente herido después de la horrible batalla y fue llevado a San Mungo, donde se recuperaba lentamente.

Al empezar el séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts Hermione, Pansy, Ron y Draco se volvieron muy amigos, al igual que Ginny y Luna.  
Mientras McGonagall daba la Bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts a los estudiantes, Harry salía de San Mungo recuperado totalmente.  
Al día siguiente sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos a que llegara pero esto nunca pasó; Harry al salir de San Mungo se fue al callejón Diagón directo al Banco de Gringotts donde retiró una buena cantidad de dinero, dejando un poco por si volvía y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

Pasaron los años Draco, Ron y Hermione fueron a la academia de Aurores, siendo los mejores de su generación y eran los mejores del departamento, mientras que Ginny, Luna y Pansy eran medimagas y trabajan en San Mungo.

A pesar de estar siempre los 6 muy ocupados, siempre se reunían para celebrar el 31 de Julio el cumpleaños de su desaparecido amigo en la nueva Madriguera; Esta en una de las tantas batallas se había quemado, Arthur, Molly, Ron y Ginny se fueron a vivir a la mansión de Draco mientras construían una nueva casa, más grande y moderna.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort y todo era paz y tranquilidad en la comunidad mágica y también 7 años desde que Harry se había ido y no sabían nada de él.

Chicos! Hoy nuestro querido Harry cumple 24 años – comenzó a decir el señor Weasley mientras se ponía de pie – Hace 7 años que nos libró de aquel hombre… - dijo haciendo una pausa – Mejor festejemos y brindemos por Harry Potter que donde este, sea muy feliz! Salud!  
Salud! – dijeron todos los de la mesa, sintiéndose el choque de las copas. Draco se levantó y tomo la palabra –  
Amigos! Gracias a ustedes y a Harry hoy puedo formar parte de la familia, gracias a todos y en especial a Arthur y Molly que nos aceptaron a Pansy y a mí y nos tratan como hijos, gracias y…  
Pásenle a Malfoy un Pañuelo Que Va a Llorar!  
Ron Weasley no lo molestes! – le recriminó Hermione –  
UUUUUU – dijeron los gemelos –  
A Hermy no le gusta que agredan a su novio! – dijo Fred sacando la risa de todos –  
Mientras que en Milán una pareja tenía una cena romántica.

Mia Bella! Grazie per tutti  
Amore espero che tutto tus sueños se realicen – dijo la chica y lo beso –  
Grazie, esta todo muy rico, eres muy buena cocinera cariño – le contesto el chico – extrañare mucho la comida Italiana sobre todo las Lasagña mmm  
James amore in Londres anche farò  
Paola mi cielo, debes mejor el Inglés – le respondió el chico –  
Buono supongo che allá abra alguien che sepa italiano, ma ahora estiamo en Italia, ya domani sé vera – le dijo la chica caminando sensualmente hacia él y sentándose en sus piernas se abrazo a él – Tengo un regalo per te ma domani debemos despertar temprano ya que nos vamos a Londres.  
Entonces dame mi regalo ahora cariño – respondió el chico y se besaron, el chico la tomo en brazos y se fueron hacia la habitación para seguir con su amor entre las sabanas.  
En la Madriguera

Sabías que llegará un Auror de Italia al puesto de Macalister  
Si, lo sabía – respondió Draco – Dicen que es el mejor de allá y que era Jefe de Aurores y que Macalister le ofreció el puesto, pero no lo conozco.  
Ron debe conozerlo ha estado en Italia varias veces?

Sé que se llama James pero nunca lo pude conocer siempre andaba en misiones, en fin lo conoceremos acá – contesto Ron –  
Viene muy bien recomendado – dijo Arthur uniéndose a la conversación –  
¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Hermione –  
No lo sé – dijo Arthur –  
James pero no sé el apellido – dijo Ron –  
Además Macalister esta a cargo de todo – dijo Arthur – él lo conoce muy bien y ha seguido toda su trayectoria  
Ah que bien – dijo Hermione – A todo esto supe que en San Mungo también hay cambios es verdad chicas?  
Si de hecho también viene de Italia y será la Jefa de las medimagas, sé que es muy buena – comento Ginny –  
Se llama Paola Coloki o Coluki algo así – dijo Luna que se unía a la conversación – Además es de nuestra edad tiene 23 y según los que fueron a Italia a hacer el curso en verano dicen que es muy bonita

Que bien! Cuándo llega la nueva? – pregunto Fred –  
Creo que llega mañana y el lunes asume su cargo – dijo Pansy –  
Abra que ir a conocerla, cierto Fred  
Cierto George. Y que más saben de la bambina  
La conozco, es un bombom – pregunto Ron –  
Y tú de donde la conoces? – pregunto Fred –  
Por lo que se ve Ronnie no fue solo a las misiones – dijo  
George –  
Que bueno será volver a ver a esa cosita rica  
Ronald Weasley  
Que? – Pregunto –  
No hables así – Le dijo Hermione –  
Ok no arruinemos la cena con pleitos de matrimonio – dijo Draco, a lo cual todos rieron, Hermione miró ceñuda a Draco y este le dio un beso para que no se enojara con él. –

Llegó el día lunes, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y en el piso de Aurores, había mucho revuelo ya que estaban todos los Aurores, el ministro de magia el ex – jefe de Aurores y muchos periodistas de distintos medios mágicos esperando la presentación del nuevo jefe de Aurores. Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las 9 de la mañana Percy Weasley que era el secretario del ministro de magia se acerco al estrado y dijo: Buenos Días Ministro de Magia Don Arthur Weasley, Jefe de Relaciones Mágicas Internaciones y ex – Jefe de Aurores Don William Macalister, prensa, amigos, nos hemos reunido hoy para recibir al nuevo jefe de Aurores.  
Ahora dejo con ustedes al ex – jefe de Aurores y nuevo jefe de relaciones mágicas internaciones el señor William Macalister  
Gracias Percy!, Bueno como todos saben dejo mi puesto de Jefe de Aurores, ya que el Señor Ministro me ofreció un nuevo puesto, en el cual voy a poner el 200 porciento y más de mí para realizar un excelente trabajo. En el depto. De Aurores realicé muchas tareas importantes, que extrañare mucho al igual que a todos ustedes, pero no crean que me iré muy lejos solo será un piso – al decir esto saco la risa de toda la sala – Bueno no los voy a aburrir más, ahora es un gran honor para mí recibir y dar la bienvenida al nuevo Jefe de Aurores.  
Este joven fue el mejor de su promoción en Italia, eh seguido su carrera muy de cerca y a pesar de ser muy joven con apenas 24 años es muy brillante y un excelente Auror, este joven es Ingles, estudio en Hogwarts con muchos de ustedes su último año lo terminó en Bulgaria en la academia Drumstrang, luego hizo su carrera de Auror en Italia y estos últimos dos años era el Jefe de Aurores; además debo añadir que es el salvador de nuestro mundo, sin más que decir dejo con ustedes al Nuevo Jefe de Aurores y un Amigo Personal el Señor Harry James Potter – Cuando Macalister terminó de decir el nombre de Harry, todo quedo en silencio y apareció Harry por la derecha del estrado con una gran sonrisa, lucia muy bien, iba vestido con traje muggle azul marino con camisa y corbata verde a tono lo cual hacia resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda, se acerco a Macalister y se dieron un fuerte abrazo y comenzaron los flash de las cámaras. Luego del efusivo abrazó Harry se acercó al estrado bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. –

Buongiorno! Es un placer para mi volver a Inglaterra después de tantos años.  
Cuando me ofrecieron el puesto lo pense mucho, siempre sabía que volvería a Londres y que sería extraño para mí y para todos el verme nuevamente. En fin voy a dar lo mejor de mí para cumplir bien con mi función, seré el Jefe de Aurores y tendré mi oficina abierta a todos quienes quieran conversar conmigo de trabajo pero también saldré a terreno con ustedes espero que nos llevemos bien y solo una cosa más es bueno volver a casa. Grazie – Arthur se había acercado a Harry mientras este hablaba y lo miraba sorprendido y alegre, cuando Harry terminó este lo llamó –  
Harry, Harry hijo no puede ser! – Harry le sonrió y este lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras le decía –  
Hijo, porque? – luego del abrazo puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry – Estas muy bien, que bueno que volviste – le dijo y lo volvió a abrazar –  
Lo siento! Necesitaba tiempo y supongo que yo… - pero Arthur no lo dejo terminar –  
Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar  
Harry – grito Hermione y se le tiraba encima abrazándolo efusivamente –  
Hola Hermy, como estas?  
Bien gracias, Harry te extrañe mucho, nos hiciste tanta falta, que bueno volver a verte… Jefe  
Grazie – dijo Harry un poco rojo –  
Ok, Hermione ya déjalo además también queremos saludarlo – dijo Ron –  
Harry hermano! Tanto tiempo! Que gusto volver a verte  
Gracias Ron para mí también, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos todos – decía Harry – y los demás Ginny, Pansy y Luna?  
Están bien, ellas son medimagas pero no pudieron venir ya que tenían turno – dijo Ron –  
Ok Weasley, apártate  
MALFOY!!!  
Sí el mismo, que tal Potter? – le dijo mientras se abrazaban, y sentían los flash de las cámaras, Harry y Draco se habían vuelto amigos a fines de quinto donde Draco y Pansy habían entrado a la Orden, en sexto se hicieron más amigos pero tenían que seguir aparentando que no se soportaban ya que Draco y Pansy estaban de espías entre los mortifagos, se habían unido pero Dumbledore los tenía protegidos y solo lo sabían los de la orden y Harry sus amigos no sabían nada y se sorprendieron mucho cuando este los ayudo en la pelea –  
¿Cómo has estado? Y Pansy sigues con ella?  
De hecho Draco es mi novio Harry – dijo Hermione antes que Draco hablara -  
WOW! Si que han cambiado las cosas por aquí!. Ok en fin ya abra tiempo de hablar, ahora debo ir con Arthur y William donde los periodistas pero nos juntamos pronto, Ciao. – Harry se fue y los chicos asimilaban y procesaban lo que recién había pasado –  
Esta muy cambiado – comenzó Ron –  
Que más quieres han pasado 7 años todos hemos cambiado – dijo Draco –  
Usa el cabello corto al parecer su cicatriz no le molesta y ya no usa lentes – dijo asombrada Hermione –  
Si que lo observaste amor – le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba –  
Tenemos que contarles a las chicas  
No Hermy mejor que sea una sorpresa – dijo Ron – nos juntaremos en la madriguera como a las 7  
Si a las 7 esta bien – respondió Draco –  
Además Molly estará muy feliz – dijo Hermione – por ahora debo terminar unos informes, luego nos vemos – le dio un beso a Draco y se fue dejándolos solos –  
Draco avísale a las chicas y yo hablo con Mamá – Draco y Ron se separaron tomando caminos distintos


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Mientras en San Mungo

Tengo el agrado de presentarles a la señorita Paola Colucci, quién será a partir de ahora la nueva Jefa de Medimagas – dijo Macmillan –

Grazie, Buongiorno! Es un verdadero placer per me. Me presento mi chiamo Paola Colucci, espero que nos llevemos molto bene y durante este primer mes los llamare a cada uno a mi oficina para conocerlos a tuttos, me gusta conocer a la gente con quién trabajo. Mi puerta estará sempre abierta para quien desea parlar conmigo ya que trabajaremos en conjunto, Grazie – Diciendo esto todos aplaudieron y Macmillan se acerco al estrado nuevamente –

Chicos, Chicas ya conocen a su nueva Jefa desde mañana comenzaran las entrevistas, publicare la lista en un par de minutos más, ahora por favor vuelvan todos y todas a sus labores gracias.

- Ernie llevó a Paola a su nueva oficina. – Paola esta será tu oficina de aquí en adelante; cuantas conmigo para lo que sea, en todo caso mi asistente Rose te ayudara en todo lo que necesites hasta que encuentres una.

Grazie Ernie é molto gentile! – le contestó Paola – Buono ahora que eres el nuevo Director de San Mungo supongo que tendrás molto trabajo?

Si tienes razón, pero me iré un par de días de vacaciones para empezar bien, y con las pilas recargadas. – le dijo Ernie – Ahora te dejo para que te instales y ya sabes cualquier cosa mi puerta esta abierta, Ciao

Daccordo, grazie – respondió Paola y Ernie salió de la oficina. Paola ordenó un poco su oficina y fue a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar. Paola realizó una ronda donde recorrió todos los pisos; cuando terminó ya eran las 4 de la tarde, sintió hambre y fue a la sala de descanso.

Al entrar todos la saludaron, se fue a sentar frente al televisor (con el tiempo el mundo mágico había adoptado muchos objetos muggles a su vida cotidiana). Se tomó un café, después de unos minutos se sentaron junto a ella y comenzaron a conversar. –

Hola! Me llamo Luna Loovegood, mucho gusto

Un Piacere! – respondió Paola dándole la mano –

No habla usted mucho español por lo que veo

Per favore trátame de tu, somos de la misma edad – respondió Paola –

Bueno, gracias

É vero me cuesta un piccolo, ma grazie a mi novio e aprendido molto

Ah, tienes novios, que bien como se llama?

James y tu tienes Novio? – pregunto Paola –

Si se llama George Weasley

Weasley?

Sí porque? – pregunto Luna –

Io conozco a un chico Weasley serán Fratellos?

Ah te refieres a Ron – dijo la rubia a lo que Paola asintió y Luna continuo – Si, él nos contó que se conocían, trabaja en el ministerio, pronto lo veras.

Ah todo esto tu novio es Italiano como tu?

No es Inglés, es Auror nos vinimos ya que nos ofrecieron unos puestos molto buonos acá

Que bueno me alegro, ojalá lo pueda conocer pronto – dijo Luna - Y te ha gustado Londres?

Si e molto bello, espero conocer un poco más… Buono más adelante ya que ahora tengo el tempo justo entre San Mungo y buscar departamento se me va el tiempo

Oh ya veo, si quieres te puedo ayudar?

Grazie, eres muy simpática Luna, veo que seremos molto buonas amicas – le contesto Paola con una sonrisa –

Claro no lo dudes por un segundo – le contesto Luna –

Buono ha sido un piacere parlar conte, ma e più tardi y debo revisar unos papeles antes de poder irme al Hotel

Oh estas en un Hotel? – dijo Luna sorprendida y Paola le confirmo –

Si en el Royal Eagle, buono nos vemos mañana, Ciao – se despidió Paola de Luna –

En ese momento en el Piso de Aurores

Wow! Estoy muerto! – dijo Harry sentándose – Que locura!

Qué más quieres Harry, era obvio que te recibirían así – le dijo el señor Weasley – En fin, Molly nos espera, se alegro mucho de saber que estabas de vuelta, será mejor que nos vayamos

Gracias Señor Weasley pero…..

Pero que Harry?

Bueno… - empezó a decir Harry nervioso – No me vine solo de Italia y…. Me deben estar esperando – dijo apenado –

Pero eso es muy bueno muchacho, debes llevarla para que la conozcamos, Molly se va a poner muy feliz, en fin Harry nos vemos a las 9 te parece bien?

Si Señor Weasley, nos vemos en la madriguera. – dijo Harry y desapareció de su oficina para aparecerse en la recepción de San Mungo -

Buenas Tardes!

Buenas Tardes!

Estoy buscando a Paola Colucci – dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a la recepcionista –

La Señorita Colucci esta en su oficina – contesto la recepcionista coquetamente – A quien debo anunciar?

Dígale que su Novio vino a buscarla

Ah bueno si es así, por favor siga por el pasillo, así encontrara los ascensores suba al 7º ahí encontrara a la secretaria del Director Rosse.

Ok, gracias – contesto Harry y se fue en la dirección que le indicaron –

Hola buenas tardes! Soy Harry Potter y vengo a ver a la señorita Colucci

Bunas tardes! Tienes cita con ella?

No pero digale que vine a buscarla por favor

Tome asiento señor Potter le voy a avisar – contestó Rosse; Harry se sentó y a los pocos minutos apareció Paola, que al verlos corrió a su encuentro y se besaron tiernamente –

Hola Amor! Que tal tu día?

Bene grazie! Y como esta el Jefe de Aurores más sexy?

Amor – le dijo Harry apenado, ya que Rosse los miraba divertida –

Rosse le presento a Harry, es mi Novio y lo vera muy seguido por aquí – lo presenta Paola –

Mucho gusto

Igualmente

Buono Rosse, nos vemos mañana, cuídese y por cierto, Ernie ya se fue, así que vaya a su casa a descansar y mañana empezaremos a ver un asistente, Ciao

Hasta mañana – contesto Rosse –

- Paola y Harry salieron de San Mungo y caminaron por Londres hasta una Automotora -

Perche vinimos aquí' – pregunto Paola –

Nos invitaron a cenar y no me quiero aparecer, además nos será muy útil – le respondió Harry, en eso se acerco un vendedor y les dijo: Hola me llamo John Smith, los puedo ayudar?

Hola John me llamo Harry y quiero comprar un coche

Y dígame que tipo de coche andan buscando?

Mmm no lo sé… - empezó a decir Harry – Tu que crees amor que seria mejor, una camioneta o un auto?

Cielo creo que una 4x4 sería lo ideal – le contesto Paola, Harry miro al vendedor y este dijo: Ok, síganme y les mostrare los modelos de 4x4 que tenemos – Harry y Paola luego de ½ hora compraron una 4x4 de color verde, luego se fueron al Hotel donde se dieron una ducha y se arreglaron y partieron a la madriguera –

En la Madriguera

Así que Potter no vino solo! – dijo Malfoy – era de esperarse

Que bueno que vengan los dos así podremos conocerla! – dijo Hermione emocionada. En eso sintieron el ruido de un vehículo estacionarse y todos salieron a recibirlos –

Harry James Potter – lo llamó la señora Weasley, mientras caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba – Ninguna carta, ni una lechuza, nada

Lo siento – se disculpo Harry. Paola se acercó a él y la señora Weasley la miró y dijo: Hola Querida!, Harry nos presentaras

Si perdón, ella es Paola Colucci, mi Novia

Wow! Si que te lo tenias guardado Potter – dijeron los gemelos –

Hola Chicos! Que tal la tienda?

Bien, nos ah ido genial – contesto George –

Si hasta pensamos en ampliar el negocio – le siguió Fred –

Querida es un placer conocerte, yo soy Molly – se presento –

Un piacere!

Chicos mejor entremos a la casa para que Paola y Harry vean al resto de la Familia – dijo Molly y todos entraron en la Madriguera –

Hola me llamo Percy y ella es mi esposa Penélope, mi hijo Clark

Molto Piacere! – dijo Paola mientras le daba la mano –

Te presento al resto de la Familia – decía Percy y se la llevaba a presentar a todos –

Él es mi Papá Arthur Weasley, es el Ministro de Magia y trabajamos juntos, soy su asistente y mano derecha.

Mucho gusto Señor Weasley!

Por favor dime Arthur

Buono, grazie

El es Bill y su esposa Fleur – los presento Percy –

Hola encantada

Hola Harry tanto tiempo

Bill, si mucho y que tal te va en Gringotts?

Muy bien, gracias

Hola Haggy, que gusto volveg a vegte

Veo que están muy bien – dijo Harry mirando a Fleur ya que estaba embarazada – y que es?

Sega una niña, ya solo me faltan 2 meses – le contesto la francesa, siguieron conversando los tres cuando se acercó Ron a Paola –

Colucci!

Weasley!

Eres la novia de Harry!, Vaya sorpresa!, Y hace cuanto tiempo?, la última vez que nos vimos estabas sola… bueno no tan sola – le dijo sonrojándose -

Wow cariño, son muchas preguntas – le dijo sonriendo – primero si soy la novia de James y llevamos más de un año saliendo juntos y segundo hace molto que no te veo, somos amicos y un abrazo no estaría mal no crees? – le dijo sarcástica –

Claro preciosa – dijo Ron y se abrazaron – Además estoy esperando esto desde que entraste.

Así que este es el pelirrojo de ojos lindos? Amor – dijo Harry sarcástico –

Eeee si el es

Que es lo que pasa aquí? – dijo Hermione – Y ustedes desde cuando se conocen? - Paola y Ron se sonrojaron y sonrieron, esto no le gusto a Pansy y a Harry. Este se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazo por la cintura, ella puso sus manos sobre las de Harry, este apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla –

Bueno y? – empezó Ginny –

Y que? – le siguió Ron –

No nos contaran? – dijo Fred –

A tus Amigos, compañeros, Hermanos – comenzó George, mientras Fred hacia el dolido – Somos sangre de tu sangr…

Ok, ya entendí – dijo ron fastidiado –

Nos conocimos en San Pietro y salimos un tiempo – dijo Ron –

É vero – respondió la chica –

Bien escondido te lo traías Weasley! – dijo Draco divertido y luego miró a Pansy y esta tenia cara de pocos amigos –

Así que tu eres la nueva jefa de Medimagas – dijo Percy cambiando el tema –

Si hoy me presentaron y Ernie me ayudara esta semana.

Que bien – le contesto Percy – claro, además ahora es el Director de San Mungo tendrá más trabajo, tendrás que buscar una secretaria.

Estoy en eso

Si quieres te puedo ayudar en eso – se ofreció Percy –

Grazie é molto gentile

Y por lo que veo debe saber Italiano – Paola se sonrojo y Harry le contesto a Percy –

Es necesario que sepa italiano, yo le eh enseñado y mi pequeña aprende rápido

Chicos a cenar! – dijo en voz alta la señora Weasley. Mientras cenaban conversaban animadamente. –

Como te decía tengo una lista con casas y departamentos para que los vayas a ver – le comento Luna –

Grazie verificare la lista con James y luego las veremos – contesto Paola –

Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo Luna –

Si, claro

Porque le dices James a Harry?

Eso lo puedo contestar yo – dijo Harry y todos lo miraron –

Si ahora que recuerdo, en Italia siempre nombraban a James como el Jefe de Aurores y resulto ser Harry – dijo Ron –

Les contare lo que paso – empezó Harry -

9


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hace 7 años cuando derroté a Voldemort termine muy grave y como todos saben estuve por 3 meses en San Mungo; Macmillan ya era Jefe de Aurores en esa época y comenzó a visitarme muy seguido y terminamos siendo amigos, me dijo que tenía mucho potencial y que tenía un cupo para mí en la academia de Aurores, solo que me faltaba un año en Hogwarts.

La verdad no quería volver, ya que no estaría Dumbledore y…. – dijo Harry e hizo una pausa y Paola puso sus manos sobre las de él para darle ánimos, Harry le sonrió y ella acercó más su silla y lo abrazó, ya que para Harry no era fácil contarlo, se dejo abrazar y paso su brazo sobre ella y siguió con la historia.-

Fue difícil tomar la decisión … al día siguiente le dije a Macmillan que no vovería a Hogwart y que me iria del mundo mágico - todos escuchaban atentos lo que ojiverde decia -

A Willian la idea no le parecio y termino convenciendome que debia terminar pero le dejo claro que alla no volvería.

Cuando ya estaba recuperado y pensaba que haría con mi vida, llego Mscmillan...

- Flash Back -

Harry como estas?

Bien William gracias

Queria contarte que pense mucho lo que me dijiste

Así? - repondió él -

Si, ya que al menos consegui que quisieras terminar el colegio, hable con un amigo y mañana te vas a Drumstrang

Ok, esta bien - repsondio Harry - y como lo hare para comprar las cosas del colegio

No te preocupes por eso Harry, mi amigo tiene todo listo para ti

Y quién es?

Se llama Jorge Colucci, sus hijos estudian allí y ellos te ayudaran en todo lo que nececites; durante las fietas iras a su casa con sus hijos, ellos viven en Italia y cuando termines el año te vienes para empezar la Academia de Aurores.

Gracias William... por todo

No Harry por favor no es nada - le contesto alegre -

Una cosa más

Dime - contesto William -

Nadie puede saber donde estoy y cuando digo nadie es NADIE.

Ok Harry como quieras

Y algo más mientras este en Drumstrang sere James Evans Black

Claro Harry, sera mejor para ti, los unicos que sabran seran los Colucci, el Director de Drumdtrand y yo.

Ahora me dijeron que estas completamente sano, así que arreglate ya que vamos a Gringott y de ahí a la estación

Ok

- Fin Flash Back -

Cuando estuve mejor me fui a Italia con los Colucci, la verdad que con Christian y Jorge nos hicimos muy amigos; cuando llegamos a la mansión nos recibieron sus Padres, cenamos, conversamos, fue una semana muy buena, el señor Colucci se porto muy bien conmigo y me convencio de quedarme en las vacaciones con ellos y así lo hice.

Además llego Paola del colegio y ya no pude volver, convenci a Macmillan de Estudiar en Italia y así fue.

Me fui a Milán a la Academía de Aurores, mientras que la Pao volvio al colegio en Florencia para terminar su último año, al siguiente año comenzó a estudiar para medimaga y se fue conmigo a Milán, fueron los 2 años estupendos, a pesar de que ella me veia como un amigo o hasta como un hermano mayor. La pasamos bien y eso que los últimos meses salia con alguien que nunca vi y ahora me entero quién era - dijo mirando a Ron que se puso muy rojo y miro hacia otro lado - Al año siguiente me fui a Roma y ella se quedo sola, bueno no tan sola - dijo sarcastico y volvio a mirar a Ron pero esta vez le mantuvo la mirada y Harry siguio -

Básicamente es eso, siempre me han llamado James, al igual que en la Academia de Aurores aunque todos sabian quién era preferian decirme James; la Pao se vino a Roma después de terminar y comenzamos a salir después de un tiempo - dijo Harry para terminar -

Para nosotros siempre seras Harry - le dijo Hermione con ternura -

Que bien! - dijo el Señor Weasley - Y Harry donde te estas quedando?

De hecho con la Pola estamos en el Hotel Royal Eagle, hasta que encontremos algo - dijo Harry -

Oh no!, Harry no pueden estar en un hotel - dijo la señora Weasley -

Mi mamá tiene razón - dijo Ron - Quedense aca, como ves la nueva Madriguera tiene mucho espacio

Grazie, ma no me gustaría incomodar

Para nada hija por favor quedense aca -les dijo el Seño Weasley - Además somos solo 4

Son 4? - pregunto Harry -

Claro Harry - comenzo la Señora Weasley - Ginny, Ron y nosotros

Gracias pero tenemos todo en el hotel y...

No sigas con excusas Potter - dijo Draco - Te vienes a la Mansión

Es que...

Es que nada ya dije

Ok - dijo Harry y miro a Paola y le dijo sonriendo- Amor nos vamos a Draco Valley

JA JA que gracioso - dijo ironico Draco -

Bene - contesto Paola y luego miro a Draco - Entonces nos vemos mañana, Ciao

- se despieron de todos y salieron al jardín y se pararon frente al auto -

Señora Weasley estuvo todo exquisito - dijo Harry tomando a Paola por la cintura -

Potter nos estamos viendo - dijo Draco y se despidio de ellos -

Wow! - exclamo Arthur frente al auto - Son unos genios los Muggles

Cuando quiera se lo presto

OH gracias Harry - dijo Arthur emocionado -

Nos vemos pronto - dijo Harry subiendo al auto -

Buona Notte!

Adios Querida - se despidio Molly -

Harry y Paola subieron al coche y se fueron hacia el hotel, mientras que Draco y Hermione desaparecieron para aparecer en la sala de la mansión Malfoy.

Harry y Paola se fueron en silencio todo el camino solo con la radio encendida. Al llegar al hotel subieron a su habitación en silencio. Harry encendio el televisor y se sento en la cama mientras que Paola colgo su abrigo y se fue a dar un baño -

Estara enojado? - dijo Paola en voz alta mientras llenaba el Jacuzzi y le agregaba burbujas con olor a frutilla y prendia un par de velas aromaticas con el mismo olor, cuando estuvo todo listo se desvistio y se metio en el Jacuzzi enrollo una toalla y la puso en una orilla y apoyo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, luego sintio que la luz se apago y abrio los ojos y vio en la puerta a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba sonriendo -

Hace quanto estas ahí Potter? - le pregunto sensualmente -

Bastante

ASÍ - dijo ella arqueando una ceja, el asintio con la cabeza - Hubo un corte

NO - contesto él. Paola tenía la idea que Harry se había puesto celoso de Ron y tal vez por eso estaría enojado -

Piensas quedarte ahí? - pregunto la chica, Harry no contesto y ella volvio a hablar - O quieres unirte a mi! - le dijo coqueta, lo cual causo que Harry arqueara una ceja y le diera una sonrisa seductora que a ella le encantaba.

Paola lo miraba con deseo y este se acerco lentamente al jacuzzi mientras en el camino iba dejando la ropa, cuando quedo solo en boxer se sento en el borde y metio solo los pies, Paola estaba histerica y la tenía totalmente exitada y el hacia todo muy lentamente -

Creo que solo mirare - le dijo serio. Paola se puso seria pálida y abrio un poco la boca y entrecerro los ojos y le dijo ofendida -

CHE COSA?

Que sere un espectador - le volvio a decir más serio con una mirada penetrante que la enojo aun más, se paro y se acerco a él sin verguenza, la espuma cubria torpemente su figura y a Harry se le hizo una s

gran sonrisa en la caa y volvio a arquear la ceja y la miro seductoramente logrando que Paola se le doblaran las rodillas y en un rápido movimiento él la tomara de la cintura -

Idiota! - le dijo Paola y este le sonrio y la beso apasionadamente -

Te Amo! - le dijo en un susurro la chica -

Lo sé! - contesto él -

Te encanta cierto?

SI

Perche?

Amor, se que con una sola mirada logro exitarte y eso me encanta

Scemo

Mi Bella Raggazza! - le dijo estirando las palabras cerca del oido de la chica lograndola estremecer, la acaricio con ternura y la volvio a besar esta vez ella rodeo su cuello, luego Harry beso su cuello y recorrio entre caricias su cuerpo. Ella le devolvio las caricias y profundizo los besos, el boxer salio rápidamente, se metieron al jacuzzi, Harry la besaba y acariciaba exitandola aun más, la penetro lentamente mientras ella le rasguñaba la espalda mientras Harry se estremecia sobre ella, hicieron el amor en el Jacuzzi y luego en la cama, entre Te amo! se quedaron dormidos -

A la Mañana siguiente

La chica desperto y se fue a la cocina a preparar café, se sirvió una taza y se le ocurrio mirar el reloj y dio un grito que hizo llegar a Harry con la varita en la mano mientras gritaba: Que pasa?, donde estan?

Cariño nos quedamos dormidos son los 10 - grito histerica la chica y se vistieron rapidamente, se despidieron y desaparecieron cada uno a su trabajo.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde Paola estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando Rosse toco a su puerta -

Señorita Colucci recuerde que a las 3 viene el Señor Zamaretti

Verdad, que cabeza la mia lo habia olvidado, gracias Rosse - le agradecio la chica - Esperemos que sea lo que necesitamos así alivianare un poco tu carga

No se preocupe solo hago mi trabajo - contesto Rosse -

Aprovechare para ir a comer algo - dijo Paola - Usted ya salio a comer?

Si no se preocupe vaya tranquila- respondio Rosse y la chica se fue al casino del hospital, donde se encontro con Luna y almorzaron juntas y quedaron de ir a visitar departamentos para que Harry y ella se pudieran cambiar. A las 3 de la tarde estaba de vuelta en su oficina, encontrandose con Zamaretti, que lo hizo pasar para conversar con él -

Hola soy Paola Colucci, la Jefa de Medimagas, mucho gusto

El gusto el mio, soy Giovanni Zamaretti - se dieron la mano y Paola observo un momento al chico y luego miro sus curriculum -

Dime Giovanni, porque quieres el lavoro de asistente, si puedes tener mi puesto o incluso el de director?

Buono para ser sincero quiero un trabajo un poco mas relajado, como pudo leer acabo de terminar un post grado en medicina en Harvard, una universidad muggle y sali del hospital Saint Paul en el cual era director, estaba un poco estresado y tome unas vacaciones y decidi que queria cambiar de ambiente y me vine a inglaterra.

Que bien! - djo la chica - el puesto es tuyo si lo quieres, seras mi asistente y de vez en cuando tendras que ayudar a Rosse que es la asistente de Ernie el director del hospital

Ok, entonces todo arreglado, cuando empiezo? - pregunto el chico -

Empieza el lunes, aprovecha estos días para relajarte - le dijo la chica se dieron la mano y salieron hacia la oficina del Director -

Rosse, este es Giovanni - lo presento la chica - Sera mi asistente y te ayudara en todo lo que necesites

Ok, bienvenido!

Esta Ernie? - pregunto la chica -

No el señor Macmillan tenia una reunión en el Ministerio - contesto Rosse -

Bueno no importa lo conoceras el Lunes -le dijo la chica y le fue a dar un recorrido por el hospital, mientras lo conocian hablan en italiano ya que era más fácil para la chica, luego de una hora lo dejo en la puerta y se despidieron, Paola volvio a su oficina y termino un par de papeleos y se fue a dar una vuelta por el hospital -

Pasaron las semanas y un par de meses. Paola y Harry se fueron a vivir a un departamento en el centro de Londres y realizaron una cena para la inaguración y para que Paola conociera al resto de los amigos del chico -

Te quedo muy bonito el departamento! - le dijo Pansy a la chica -

Grazie ma Luna me ayudo molto

Veo que a pesar de llevar un par de meses, todavía te cuesta el idioma - le dijo Draco a Paola -

Si tiene razón ma io en San Mungo parlo italiano di giorno con giovanni - dijo la chica -

Si se nota! - dijo Draco riendo -

Que dijo? - pregunto Ron cerca de Harry -

Voy a tener que hablar con ese Zamaretti - dijo celoso Harry - en fin estan todos con copas?

Siii - dijeron todos -

Celebremos porque al final nos pudimos reunir todos. Salud

Salud - dijero todos y siguieron conversando y divirtiendose. Esa noche todos se fueron muy tarde. Pasaron los dias con mucho trabajo para ambos. Estaban ya a comienzos de diciembre -

Estoy muy cansada! - dijo la chica, sentandose en un sofá de la sala de estar de los sanadores -

Si ah sido un día muy largo y agotador - le dijo Luna sentandose frente a ella, en eso sono el biper de Paola -

Que pasó ahora? - dijo la chica mirando el mensaje - Hubo un ataque y vienen varios aurores heridos tengo que subir

Te acompaño - le dijo Luna salieron corriendo. Entre los aurores heridos estaban Draco y Ron.

Paola al ver a Ron se encargo personalmete de él ayudada por Pansy. Al cabo de unas horas todo volvia a la tranquilidad.

Paola salió junto con Abott hacia la sala de espera donde estaba el Jefe de aurores y Jefe de relaciones magicas con otros aurores -

Harry! - lo llamo Paola -

Hola amor, como estan?

Bien, bien no hay nadie grave - comenzo la chica - Ron esta mejor ya que era el que peor venía, se va a quedar eso si aca ya que tenia varias costillas quebradas y perdio muchas sangre, pero va a estar bien - dijo antes ya que Macalsiter tenía intenciones de interrumpirla -

Es bueno oir eso - dijo Macalister - y Draco, el también venía un poco mal

El esta bien, eso si pasara la noche aca ya que tuvimos que darle una poción regeneradora de huesos ya que recibio algun hechizo desvanecedor ya que le faltaba casi toda la pierna, nunca me habia tocado un caso así - dijo Paola un poco nerviosa -

Pero no hay que preocuparse por él, mala hierba nunca muere - dijo Pansy riendo -

Parkinson tiene razón - dijo Harry - pero Hermione casi se muere cuando vio que no se podia parar

Es verdad, del tiempo que conosco a Hermione nunca la había visto tan alterada - dijo Macaliter -

William tiene razón, por cierto, donde esta?

Le di una poción para dormir - dijo Pansy - estaba histerica y no me dejaba trabajar tranquila

Los podemos ver?

Si claro - dijo Pansy - Draco esta en el tercer piso en la habitación 308, Ron esta en el 5 piso en la 510 y Hermione la subimos a la habitación 312 para que descansara

Como me divido en tres? - dijo Harry riendose -

Vamos donde Granger y Weasley estan en el mismo piso - dijo William, luego se giro hacia los otros aurores - Chicos vayanse a descansar como escucharon estan bien, les daremos saludos de su parte - los aurores se fueron y Harry y William fueron a ver a los chicos acompañados de Pansy, ya que a Paola la habian llamado por parlante para que fuera a ver un paciente.

Esa tarde había sido de locos, Harry se fue a descansar a casa, mientars que Paola se quedo en San Mungo ya que un sanador se había reportado enfermo y faltaba un sanador para el turno de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Paola se fue a dar una vuelta a la habitación de Draco, Paola verifico que todo estuviera bien, verifico su ficha y salio de la habitación en silencio ya que el chico dormia tranquilamente, luego fue a ver a Ron, este estaba despierto y veia televisión mientras tomaba desayuno -

Como esta el enfermo más guapo de san mungo?

Estaría mejor si comiera algo, muero de hambre

Jajajajajajaja - se rio la chica - Había olvidado eso!

Has algo eres la jefa - dijo un poco molesto -

Ok, dejame verte primero - Paola reviso a Ron mientras este se qeujaba de hambre, en eso aparecio la señora Weasley con Arthur -

Mi niño como estas?

Bien pero estaría mejor si me trajeran comida . dijo Ron mirando enojado a la chica -

Ok, ok ya veo que estas mejor, pedire que te traigan algo

Ron te traje un pastel - dijo la señora Weasley dandoselo -

Gracias - dijo Ron comesando a comer, en eso Paola le hablo pero este no la tomo encuenta -

Hija no te va a escuchar - le dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo -

Bueno se lo digo a usted, mire Ron se tiene que tomar esta poción en la tarde y esta en la noche para que pueda dormir tranquilo, cuando termine de comer se puede ir, ya que lo revise y esta mucho mejor, pense que estaría más días pero este chico es muy fuerte

Ah que bueno, lo oiste Arthur - dijo Molly mirando a su marido -

Si que bueno, gracias hija - le dijo Arthur a Paola dandole la mano -

Bueno yo... - estaba diciendo la chica cuando se apoyo en la pared -

Estas bien querida?

No la verdad estoy un poco mareada - dijo y el señor Weasley la ayudo a sentarse - debe ser que no eh comido nada desde ayer en el almuerzo, pero ya me siento mejor -dijo poniendo de pie, en eso aparecio Harry que venia conversando con Luna, cuando Paola se desmayo y gracias a un rapido movimiento del Señor Weasley no alcanzo a caer -

Paola amor, que le paso? - grito Harry acercandose a ella. Luna salio al pasillo y a los segundos aparecio con dos sanadores que hicieron apararecer una camilla y se llevaron a la chica, seguidos de Harry y Luna -

- Los sanadores entraron a una sala para revisar a la chica -

Harry ahi no puedes entrar - le dijo Luna tomandolo del brazo -

QUE? COMO NO PUEDO ENTRAR? - le grito Harry -

Lo siento Harry pero no puedes

NO ME IMPORTA YO VOY A ENTRAR - le respondioel ojiverde, pero cuando toco la puerta para abrirla esta no lo dejo pasar -

Te lo dije Harry, no puedes entrar - le dijo Luna muy tranquila -

PERO ES MI MUJER LA QUE ESTA AHI

Tranquilizatela estan revisando además Fuller y Miller son exceltes sanadores - le dijo Luna para tranquilizarlo -

- Después de una hora salio uno de los sanadores - Luna!

Si Fuller

Puedes llamar a algun familiar de la Jefa porfavor

De hecho aqui esta su novio - dijo Luna y se giro para llamarlo - Harry!

Si que paso, como esta? - dijo un poco cansado ya que había corrido desde el fondo del pasillo ya que habia ido por un café -

Señor... - empezo el sanador -

Potter - respondio Harry -

Bueno señor Potter, la Señorita Colucci ya esta bien, tuvo una descompensación ya que no había comido nada desde ayer y como no ha descansado, le bajo la presión pero ya estan bien

Ah que bien me asus... disculpe dijo estan? - Harry lo miraba confundido -

Claro, le hicismos una prueba - dijo haciendo una pausa - Felicidades sera Papá!

QUUUEEEE????? -dijo Harry hechandose hacia tras cayendo en una silla que hizo aparecer Luna justo a tiempo -

Que felicidad, te felicito Harry -le dijo Luna dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras él no salia del asombro -

Y la Pao ya lo sabe? - pregunto Luna al medimago -

Si le dijimos y menos mal que estaba en la cama ya que se desmayo de la impresión - dijo un poco asustado. En eso Harry reacciono y se paro y dijo frases cortadas y salio corriendo -


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En una habitación de San Mungo minutos antes

Me esta hablando en serio? - pregunto la chica dudosa -

Claro Jefa, la prueba dio positivo, esta embarazada

No puedo creerlo - dijo Paola tapandose la boca con una mano - yyyy James ya lo sabe?

Si de hecho Fuller le debe estar contando y... - pero no pudo terminar ya que Paola lo interrumpio -

Osea que James lo supo primero que io

No jefa osea si - trataba de decir Miller -

Buono dejemoslo asi, mejor terminame de contar

Ok, tiene casi 7 semanas y el bebe esta bien, pero debes alimentarte mejor, para que nasca sano y sin problemas y también trata de no estresarte - le dijo como consejo y a la vez orden -

Ok Capizco, en fin dove esta James?

Emm supongo que debe estar en la recepción - dijo dudoso el medimago -

Buono, grazie - contesto la chica y Miller se fue, dejandola sola y pensativa -

Más Tarde en otra Habitación

Señor Malfoy quedese quieto - lo regañaba una medimaga -

No quiero nada vayase - le dijo de mala gana -

Pero entinda debo terminar de examinarlo

QUE NO QUIERO - le grito, en eso se abrio la puerta y entro Macalister que reto al chico -

Malfoy deja que terminen de revisarte - le dijo William -

Ggrrr - gruño Malfoy dejandose examinar -

Perfecto - dijo la Medimaga - Tomese esta poción y ya mañana se podra ir

COMO? Hasta mañana? - dijo sorprendido -

Claro tenemos que esperar a que se terminen de regenerar los huesos de la pierna, si se va a medio proceso el hueso quedara debil y al menor esfuerzo lo rompera - dijo calmadamente la medimaga, en eso se volvio a abrir la puerta y por ella entro Hermione seguida de Luna -

Hermy Amor, donde estabas? porque te fuiste? me dejaste solo

Veo que Malfoy estaba un poquito desesperado por verte Hermy - decía Luna sonriendo -

Hola cariño! -dijo Hermione sentandose en la cama del chico y dandole un beso -

y?

Amor fui a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, además cuando me fui tu dormias - respondio ella y Draco alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos molesto. Hermione sonrio, lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos -

Hey no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres - dijo Macalister riendo -

Si no coman delante del hambriento - le siguio Luna -

Lo siento tenía que recompensar a mi Draki - dijo melosa Hermione - por cierto Luna como esta Ron?

Bien lo dieron de alta hace un par de horas, los señores Weasley ya se lo llevaron, por cierto me los tope y les mandaron saludos

Que bien - contesto Hermione -

Por cierto pense que me encontraría a Harry por aca, ya que me dijo ayer que pasaria a ver como estaban - dijo William -

Yo no eh visto a Potter - contesto Draco -

Yo crei que estaría aqui despues de la noticia que le dieron - dijo Luna pensativa -

Que noticia? - pregunto Hermione -

Lo que pasa es que hace un par de minutos le dijeron que iba a ser Papá y se salio corriendo y pense que vendria a contarle a Draco o iria con Ron.

Wow! asi que Harry sera Papá que buena noticia y cuando le dijo la Pao - pregunto la chica -

De hecho estaba dandole le alta a Ron, cuando se sintio mal y se desmayo, Fuller y Miller la revisaron, y luego nos contaron como estaba ella y ahi nos dijeron que estaba embarazada y Harry salio corriendo - dijo Luna terminando de contar -

Y a donde iria? - pregunto William -

No lo sé - contesto Luna mirando a sus amigos -

En la Casa de Harry

Voy a ser Papá, voy a tener un pequeño Harry -gritaba euforico Harry - Esto tengo que celebrarlo - dijo y se sirvio un whisky de fuego, se fue a su habitación y observo una fotografía donde estaban sus Padres, Sirius y Remus -

Papá, Mamá voy a ser Padre, Sirius lo puedes creer, es grandioso y... - se quedo callado observando la foto -

Que bueno ubiera sido que pudieran disfrutar conmigo de esta felicidad que llena mi corazón, pero se que desde algún lugar me observan y estan muy felices por mi y... RAYOS!!! LA PAO ME VA A MATAR!!! - grito y tomo una cajita que tenia en su velador y salio corriendo de la habitación a la sala y desaparecio para aparecer en San Mungo -

Hola, buenas tardes! en que habitación esta Paol...

Harry! - lo llamaron y se dio vuelta encontrandose con Ginny -

Hola Ginny como estas?

Bien gracias, oye supe lo de la Pao donde fuiste?

Fui a casa a buscar algo

ASI? da igual tu novia esta furiosa, pregunto por ti?

Ouch! esto no va ser facil - dijo mientras Ginny lo llevaba hacia la habitación de la chica -

Al llegar a la habitación Harry puso una cara entre asustado y feliz, pero le cambio al entrar a ella, Paola estaba recostada hablando en italiano muy contenta con su asistente mientras este la ayuda con la almohada -

Interrumpo algo? - dijo sarcastico Harry, ambos lo miraron y Paola se puso seria, le dijo algo en italiano a Giovanni que Ginny no entendio pero este se despidio y salio de la habitación. Ginny se acerco a ella y le dijo -

Hola Jefa como se siente?

Bene Grazie, solo me duele la cabeza, me darias algo per favore

No lo sé mejor llamo a Fuller, eres su paciente, además no creo que debas

Ok, lo se ma me duele molto - le contesto tocandose la cien -

Ok dame un segundo - dijo Ginny y salio de la habitación, lo cual aprovecho Harry para acercarse a ella -

Amor... - empezo diciendo, la miro a los ojos, ella lo miro y luego giro la cabeza hacia la ventana -

Estas molesta cariño cierto? - pregunto dudoso sentandose en la cama, ella se cruzo de brazos y no lo miro -

Paola cariño yo...

Io, Io, Io... Io niente Potter - le grito enojada - Perche te fuiste, acaso no te gusto la noticia

No osea Si - Paola se enojo más -

Scemo

Pero Cariño

Idiota

Amor dejame explicarte - le dijo tomandole las manos pero las solto -

No quiero Parlar contigo, Lascimi in Pace

Amore fui a la casa a buscar algo y...

Y y y y que? Dove sta? - le dijo enojada. Harry saco una cajita burdeo del bolsillo la abrio y la acerco a ella -

Casate conmigo?

Madonna Mía! - exclamo Paola llevandose las manos a la boca -

Y que me dices? - pregunto ansioso -

Scusi ma non pozzo

COMO? - dijo sorprendido - Nos Ibamos a Casar Antes de Venir a Londrés y Ahora no puedes! - grito sarcastico. Paola lo miro seria, sin decir nada, hubo un pequeño silencio donde a Harry la cara le fue cambiando de sorpresa a enojado. En ese minuto entraron Fuller y Ginny -

Como esta mi paciente favorita?

Bene grazie - dijo con una sonrisa -

Que bueno me alegro en cuanto al dolor de cabez... - no pudo terminar ya que Harry lo interrumpio -

NO PUEDO CREERLO - dijo parandose de la cama y camino de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras todos los miraban -

SE PUEDE SABER COLUCCI POR QUE NO PUEDES - grito enojado -

Potter per favore

PER FAVORE NIENTE IO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN ANCORA

- Paola lo miraba estaba realmente muy enojado y al verlo asi a la chica le dio risa -

Y Ahora Que te Casa Risa?

Tu - respondio ella, Harry di un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco - Cariño per favore relajate

Que Me Relaje JA, recibo la mejor noticia del mundo, voy a ser Papá, voy a casa a bucar el anillo que te compre, te pido que te cases conmigo y tu... y tu me sales con una estupidez - dijo rapidamente enojadisimo -

James Amore per favore ven sientate aqui - le dijo la chica señalando la cama, este se acerco de mala gana, mientras que Ginny y Fuller no sabian si quedarse o salir -

Amore, Cariño, James no es para tanto, era una broma obvio que me quiero casar contigo ma despues que nazca nuestro figlio no quiero casarme gorda y fea

Amor no estas gorda, ni fea, estas preciosa te amo y más que nunca - le dijo Harry tomandole la cara y ella le sonrio -

Cof cof cof - se hicieron notar Ginny y el medimago, causando que Harry y Paola se pusieran rojos de verguenza -


End file.
